gallforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Elza
Elza (also spelled as "Eluza"), is one of the main characters in the movie Gall Force Eternal Story. Although her role isn't as major as that of other characters, her fate is one of the main motivations for Rabby's decision in the end. Introduction Elza/Eluza is the highest ranking officer present in the Star Leaf after the ship's captain departs to the battlegroup's flagship. She is shown to be strict and very by-the-book, although she values teamwork and cooperation among all things. Like the rest of the ship's surviving crew, she is a highly-competent fighter, and her weapons of choice are a pistol and a very Winchester rifle/shotgun-looking weapon (Sonoda, you did it again, you glorious bastard). This is still not enough for her to handle the unexpected horrors brought by the Species Unification Plan, however. From what little we're able to see, Rabby and Elza seemed to be at least close enough to hang around care-freely even when in duty. Eternal Story During a typical fleet engagement between Solnoid and Paranoid forces, Elza is forced to take command of the Star Leaf, as the captain is away in their battlegroup's flagship, the Akonka'guya. As the battle insensifies, there seems to be a computer malfunction, most of the crew is sucked out into space, and a special forces Attacker pilot -Luffy- crash-lands in the hangar bay. Elza orders whoever's left to get to decks 1 and 2, but it is soon discovered that only the bridge crew, as well as Luffy and a stranger called Catty are the only ones left in the ship. After posting everyone in their respective positions, Elza has the ship enter lightspeed to reach the 9th System along with the rest of the ship. After an indeterminated amount of time, the ship makes an abrupt stop at Alpha-12, way ahead of the rest of the fleet, due to the G-Canceller's malfunctioning. Elza has the crew repair the G-Canceller, and during all this, they are intercepted by the Paranoid Axis' flotilla. Elza scrambles their very few remaining forces: two automated Bronze-D mecha, as well as Luffy and Rabby in fighters. In the ensuing engagement, both Bronze-Ds and Luffy are lost as the ship reenters lightspeed, and unknown to everyone else, the Paranoids are able to deploy their bioweapon into the ship. Shortly after, Toil, one of the support droids, detects the alien lifeform roaming around the ship, leading to a very Alien-like hunt for it. Elza splits the crew into groups, at one point pairing herself with Catty. After becoming separated from the girl, Elza is attacked and impregnated by the bioweapon, right in front of Catty. The rest of the crew arrive in time to observe it as well, and despite Rabby's laser gun, it proves to be invulnerable to their weapons. Elza is shortly after taken to the infirmary, while Rabby kills the creature (pulling the same gist Ripley does on the Xeno, spacesuit and hook gun and all). Shortly after, Rabby visits Elza, who alludes to the Species Unification Plan by stating she "refuses to allow it". She dies shortly thereafter. Her body is then put into a capsule and shot into space, with honors and all. Although Elza is the first to die in the movie, her death becomes one of the main motivations for Rabby's decisions in the end. The Revolution In The Revolution, Elza is once again the commanding officer of the featured crew; in this case, of the Solnoid East Force Kularis-class cruiser Star Leaf. However, unlike in Eternal Story, she's in command from the very beginning and never acted as a second-officer to any captain. She's also much, much calmer than in her original incarnation and much more calculative. Unlike her predecessor, she's also involved in a sexual/romantic relationship with one of the highest officers in East Force, Pfizer. Trivia *Elza/Eluza's role could be seen as a combination of both Captain Dallas and Kane from the classic sci-fi horror movie Alien. Like Dallas, she leads the crew of the Star Leaf, and like Kane, she was second officer in the ship. Like Kane, she is impregnated by an alien lifeform and dies from this, but she's only exposed to the bioweapon while searching for the alien creature in the dark spaces of the ship, similarly to how Dallas is taken by the Xenomorph when trying to isolate the creature in the cramped ventilation shafts. *She is voiced by Maria Kawamura, a.k.a. Mamoru Nagano's waifu and also best known for stellar roles such as Jung Freud (Gunbuster), Beltorchika Irma (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam), Ifurita (El Hazard) and, most importantly, the piece of shit bitch known as Quess Paraya (Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack). Category:Beautiful characters Category:Female characters Category:Beautiful Space Girls (as Astronaut)